Y vivieron felices ¿Por siempre?
by Vivis99
Summary: Summary: Se han dado cuenta que Rapunzel, La bella durmiente y entre otras princesa o chicas que han sido lastimadas, siempre los principes son los que se quedan con la chica... ¿Que pasaria si fuera distinto? ¿Qué nuestro heroe fuera muy distinto a otros? ¿Y que no todos los cuentos terminan con un "Y vivieron felices por siempre"?... Hecho por Vivis99


Y vivieron felices... ¿Por siempre?

Holiguiiss mi gente... aqui les traigo un nuevo fic... es un one-shoot bastante largo... pero espero que disfruten lo largo que es... por lo general este fic. tendria más chapter... pero quiero que solo sea uno... Ese fic esta hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano que lo difruten...

**Summary: **Se han dado cuenta que Rapunzel, La bella durmiente y entre otras princesa o chicas que han sido lastimadas, siempre los principes son los que se quedan con la chica... ¿Que pasaria si fuera distinto? ¿Qué nuestro heroe fuera muy distinto a otros? ¿Y que no todos los cuentos terminan con un "Y vivieron felices por siempre"?... Hecho por Vivis99

**Pareja:** FionnaxOc.

**Palabras: **6470, segun word sin la introducción y mi comentario.

**Advertencia: **Que en cierta parte me quieran asesinar a mi o a al personaje de fiction... ah tambien a lemmon.

_**Y vivieron felices... ¿Por siempre?**_

Empezare como todo cuento infantil... Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino donde la gente vivia en suma armonia. Habitaba un niña muy particular, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, su cabello era rubio como el sol y aportaba una sonrisa risueña, vivia con sus padres y su hermana mayor.

Al poco tiempo descubrio el mundo tenia golpes que dar a su vida, en primer lugar sus padres murieron por un incendio en el establo, su hermana comenzo a buscar trabajo y lo único que pudieron hacer fue entra a trabajar de costureras en el taller de "Madame Penny".

Despues de largos años de trabajos y esfuerzo, su única y anhelada esperanza es que el Principe Gumball fuera en su caballo blanco y la llevara a vivir en el palacio convirtiendola en su reina, las fantasias de ella siempre eran hermosas, pero aparte de las fantasias que vivian en sus sueños, habia algo más.

A la hora de la cena siempre podia contar con él:

**-Cake, ¿Esta Fionna?-**preguntó un muchacho de ojos cafés tostado, piel tan morena como la de un gitano, porque eso era un gitano y un cabello rizado que solo la chica de cabellos rubios se podria entrener en tocarlo.

**-Sí, Fionna, Nicolás llego...-**bajo rapidamente las escaleras de el taller.

**-Nick...-**grito con emoción la chica y abrazo al muchacho de 10 años.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Estaba atardeciendo, los niños no habian dicho nada en todo ese tiempo. La niña que aportaba el nombre de Fionna se divertia trenzando el cabello de su amigo:

**-Ya veras Nick, el principe Gumball me llevara a su castillo y entonces todos tendremos un "Y vivieron felices por siempre"...-**dijo la chica al finalizar la trenza de su amigo.

**-Como digas Tonta...-**dijo haciendo cara de burla.

**-¿Tu mamá esta bien?-**pregunto la niña recostandose a un lado de su amigo.

La hierba de la colina que dejaba ver todo el reino, era el escondite secreto de los pequeños niños. El viento queria revolver el cabello rubio de la chica, expulsando un aroma a vainilla, algo que embriaga un poco el chico. El atardecer pintaba el cielo de naraja, rojo y amarillo:

**-Esta bien...-**dijo el chico.

**-¿Volviste a preguntar por tu padre?-**el muchacho nego triste.

Algo en ellos tenian en común, eran soñadores. Soñando despiertos y viendo la realidad con los ojos cerrados. Ella desea salir de la miseria, que su principe la rescatara y que fuera el amor de toda su vida. Mientras él, queria saber el paradero de su padre que desaparecio a los 5 años.

La chica al notar la tristeza de su amigo, lo abrazo, sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo y sus mejillas:

**-Descuida Nick, pronto lo encontraras y yo tendre mi principe...-**sin deshacer el abrazo, saco su mano y levanto el mellique**-Es una promesa...-**dijo risueña y con una sonrisa que logro que el niño se sonrojara.

**-Prometido...-**lazo el mequille junto con ella.

Al igual que ella, él habia sufrido mucho, lo discriminaban por ser un gitano, lo llamaban de multiples formas "Seguidor de Satán" "Sucio malnacido" "Fan de la brujeria". Si supieran que el tambien sigue al mismo Dios que todos le rezan. Pero nada, lo único que le quedaba era su madre.

Su madre era tambien como él una gitana que curaba los corazones de las mujeres y las enfermedades de los niños y viejos. Su nombre era Simonne Petrikov, ella no llevaba el nombre de su esposo por ciertas razones, asi que tambien él pequeño aportaba el apellido.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Los años trascurrieron por el tiempo, nuestros niños ahora aportaban una edad en que son más grandes, Fionna 16 y Nicolás 15, ella seguia soñando con su principe de cabello rosa y ojos de mismo color. Pero habia algo en ella que se enojaba al encontrar a su amigo coquetear con las doncellas del palacio y del pueblo.

Se llenaba de rabia con solo ver al muchacho acariciar las mejillas; palidas, rosas, o de diversos colores, lo peor es ver que las muchachas se reian o también lo imitaban y acariciaban esas mejillas morenas. Pero ella solo lo tomaba como celos de amiga.

Pero dejando a un lado que casi se llena de rabia por los coqueteos de su amigo, prosigamos con la historia.

Un día él llego muy temprano, estaba algo feliz, toco la puerta y comenzo a repartir invitaciones, al parecer el Principe Gumball ya tenia que escoger esposa, en esa epoca se le podria decir que estaba algo viejo para seguir en la solteria (35años). El muchacho se apresuro a dejar la invitación en la cama de la chica y se fue.

La chica despues de un dia cansado de trabajar, se dirigió a la cama y miró el papel que tenía una nota de su amigo:

_**Tonta no te encontre, ojala pueda ver tú cara de Rubia Idiota al leer esto.**_

Gruño un poco, sabia como era su amigo en cuestión de molestarla, leyo la invitación y sus ojos brillaron. Corrió hasta la casa de su amigo, que era una caravana a las afueras del pueblo:

**-Simonne... ¿Donde esta Nicolás?-**pregunto la muchacha un poco abatida por su carrera.

**-Esta en la cascada, pero...-**no logro terminar la frase, ya que la rubia se fue directo a la cascada.

Al divisar la cascada y escuchar el agua caer, logro comprender que casi llegaba, pero se detuvo. Pudo divisar a un muchacho bañarse. Su amigo estaba desnudo y no sabe que esta siendo espiado. Veia cada parte de su anatomia. ¿Quien diria que de esos arapos viejos que usaba su tio y le fueron heredados a él, tendria un cuerpo sumamente exquisito?.

Observaba con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos azules sin poder cerrarlos, observando el joven de 15 años, descubriendo tatuajes que le habia contado, pero no habia revelado donde se encontraban, salio de la cascada, dispuesto a secarse el cuerpo.

Mordia su labio inferior deteniendo un impulso de las hormonas, su entrepierna se humedecia al ver las gotas rebalar por el torso del joven, al fin su cordura volvio y voltio la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas. Tenia que quitarse de la mente a su mejor amigo bañandose en la cascada:

**-RUBIA IDIOTA...-**grito el moreno agitando a la chica de los hombros.

**-Ahhhhh... Maldito, me diste un susto...-**dijo con las mejillas rojas, intentando cubrir su vergüenza al no tener pudor con él.

**-Lo que digas morbosa... Además de verme bañandome ¿Qué más querias?-**dijo el chico burlón.

**-¿¡Comó sabes que te vi!?-**cayó en su trampa.

**-Tú misma me lo dices, pequeña Tonta...-**le guiño el ojo, provocando un mayor sonrojo.

**-En fin solo te iba a decir que gracias por la invitación...-**dijo la chica algo penosa.

**-Sí solo es eso, tienes que apresurar...-**fue interrumpido por la chica.

**-No he terminado, Nick...-**estaba más roja que un tomate, ¿Comó preguntarle semejante cosa? ¿Tendria el valor de preguntarle eso, aun con las imagenes rondando por su cabeza?**-Nick... mm... ¿me...ño... tú...-**estaba muy nerviosa.

**-Habla de una vez carajo...-**se le estaba colmando la paciencia

**-¿Me puedes enseñar a besar?-**pregunto al fin la chica.

Silencio.

Eso era, la rubia no sabia besar y queria que le enseñara, no podia evitar sentir un sonrojo del tamaño de un escudo de batalla, preguntarle eso a él no era muy sencillo. Oh al parecer si lo era, si se hubiera quedado esperando a que regresara y no lo viera desnudo:

**-Espero que no te apeste el hocico...-**susurro el muchacho y miro por los alrededores.

**-Oye yo solo te pedi que me ayudaras, no que me estes criticando...-**no pudo seguir con su regañada, ya que sintió sus caderas siendo prisioneras de las manos morenas de su amigo**-Nick-**susurró.

**-No hables y solo sigueme el paso...-**dijo con cierta molestia.

Por primera vez en la vida de ella, habia visto a su amigo avergonzado, con las mejillas rojas y evitando voltearla a ver.

Sintió sus labios color canela aferrarse a sus labios, cerró los ojos, estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que besaba un muchacho, intentaba seguirle el ritmo al aportador de ojos cafés, era un ritmo lento y con suma suavidad. Se aferro del cabello rizado del muchacho logrando que el beso se pusiera más intenso.

Se separó un poco de la boca color fresa con sabor a pastel de ella, abrió un poco la boca. Vaya sorpresa que se dio al ser atacado por la lengua de la chica, estaba de verdad sorprendido ¿Qué no él era el instructor y ella la alumna?. No quiso perder la batalla y también ataco, se quiso vengar por la travesura de la pequeña y mordió su labio inferior, succiono su labio provocando un gemido a la chica.

Se detuvo, le gustaba oirla gemir, pero no podia, ella estaba aun con sus fantasias con el principe Gumball y tenia una ingenuidad que no queria corromper por sus estupideces:

**-¿Eso es todo?-**pregunto la chica perdiendose en esos ojos de color café tostado.

**-Si...-**soltó las caderas de ella, se sentia mal por haber hecho eso, pero no tenia otra alternativa.

**-Bien...-**ella también estaba triste de que soltara de esa manera sus caderas, dejo el agarre de sus manos en su cabellera rizada.

**-Tienes que alistarte para el baile...-**la chica reacciono de sus pensamientos.

**-Tienes razón, ¿Qué deberia ponerme?-**preguntó la chica.

**-Preguntale a mi mamá, en ciertas veces puede ser una hada madrina, ya me tengo que ir, los platos del palacio no se lavan solos ¿Sabes?-**se alejo de la chica con un alma depresiva.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

**-Simonne, ¿estas segura...-**dijo la chica rubia con un vestido azul (El de la Reina helada).

**-Se que paso de moda, y este vestido lo use cuando Nicolás aun lo tenia en el vientre, pero... lo podemos mejorar...-**dijo con una sonrisa.

La señora portaba canas muy visibles, con una pañoleta azul en la cabeza, playera azul, su falda con multiples remendos de colores frios, estaba descalza y con brazalentes de diferentes significados.

**-Descuida, se como hacer que este vestido sea maravilloso, tú tranquila...-**dijo la señora y arranco una manga del vestido.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

El palacio era hermoso, las paredes de marmol blanco, algo de marfil y cristal, todos estaban en la sala, eran atendidos por los multiples mayordomos del palacio, entre ellos estaba un muchacho de pelo rizado moreno y piel gitana.

Tuvo que ocultar su linaje gitano, ya que aun seguian tratando a su gente como basura para darle del comer al perro, ya muchas doncellas se le quedaron mirando, ¿Qué no se suponia que el principe era el que buscaba esposa y no él?:

**-Nicolás, ¿Qué te dije de coquetar con las pretendientes de vuestra majestad?-**pregunto de manera burlona un joven de tez palida y cabello azabache.

**-Tranquilo Marshall...-**sonaron las trompetas, para la llegada del principe**-Llego el rey de los afeminados...-**Marshall tuvo que aguantar una risa.

Marshall era el unico que sabia de su linaje gitano, le cai bien el muchacho, no solo por ser un buen amigo, sino que lo habia conocido por Simonne, el palido la conocio por haberse perdido en el bosque y perder a su padre por un lobo, ella lo cuido por un año porque ahora su madre tenia que trabajar más para mantenerlo.

Era buenos amigos, y sabia muy bien que sentia por la rubia. Sabia que coqueteaba con otras por pensar que ella nunca le llegaria a importar, "Los gitanos son gitanos y tú eres tú" eso es lo que decia Nicolás, sabia que tambien se llevaba por las influencias de la gente y la sociedad.

Entre toda la multitud de gente, se encontraba la chica de cabello Sol y ojos Cielo. Nicolás al igual que otros tuvieron presencia de ella. Se veia bellisima, el vestido no tenia demasiado volumen, holanes blancos de en frente, los tirantes azules fuertes dejaban al descubiertos sus hombros, su pelo en forma de un enorme tomate con violetas.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa viendo mucha gente que la observaba, al fin encontro a su amigo entre la multitud, estaba feliz al encontrarlo, se acerco y la orquesta comenzo a tocar:

**-Nick...-**el muchacho hizo una reverncia.

**-¿Me concede esta pieza?-**exclamó con burla, ella asistió.

Se sentia sumamente feliz, sentir la presión de sus caderas en las manos canela de el joven, se movieron al compás de la música, observando sus almas por las ventanas color cielo y tierra mojada. El momento parecia una eternidad, pero todo momento tiene un fin:

**-Disculpe ¿Me concede esta pieza, si no molesto?-**preguntó el principe Gumball.

**-Claro...-**dijo algo roja la rubia y dejo a ese muchacho.

Solo.

Entendia perfectamente esa palabra, él no era bueno para ella y lo sabia en letras máyusculas. ¿Quién queria tener un gitano como esposo? ¿Quién queria tener un retoño con un sucio gitano? ¿Quién Demonios queria tener una vida a su lado?. Las palabras herian mucho, mucho más que los golpes.

Pero ¿Qué podia hacer?. Ella estaba sumamente feliz, su sueño, su fantasia, su ilusión se hizo realidad, ella esta cumpliendo parte de su promesa. Eso haria, se iria hoy, sin decirle nada a ella, no queria arruinar su felicidad.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Habian pasado dos años, en esos dos años ella estuvo feliz, si se le podria decir. Al acabar el baile el principe Gumball le pidio matrimonio, no pudo estar más que contenta, pero no se casaron a la mañana siguiente.

Ya que el principe partio por la guerra, ella lo esperaria. Ya habia pasado dos años, ella sabia que su prometido estaba bien, pero no sabia nada de Nicolás, despues de la partida de Gumball fue en busca de su amigo para darle la noticia, pero no estaba.

La caravana estaba destruida, olia a sangre, el cuerpo de Simonne estaba cerca de la hogera apagada y sin rastro de Nicolás. Lloró la perdida de la vida de Simonne, llego hacerle un funeral con misa y la enterraron en donde solian poner la caravana.

Cada tarde salia del castillo con un velo negro para ocultar su identidad, los criados no la dejaban salir por ordenes de el principe, ella encontró una pequeña puerta que la conducia directamente a las afueras de la ciudad. Llevaba un gran ramo de violetas y jazmines.

Hoy cumplia 18 y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que escabullirse del castillo y visitar a Cake. Al encontrarse ella estaba ocupada con sus hijos, fueron a celebrar su cumpleaños en la caverna, pero ocurrio lo que menos esperaba...:

**-Piratas ¡Corran!-**gritó una camarera, logrando que todos se pusieran alerta.

**-Vamonos Fionna...-**dijo Cake haciendo reaccionar a la rubia.

Pero era algo tarde, los piratas rodearon la caverna. Eran todos de piel gitano, pero uno resaltaba como el capitán de la nave. Todos los piratas aportaban mascaras negras, asi que no podian ser mucho para reconocer a los invasores de la caverna.

Cake corrió escabullendose entre las mesas, sin embargo Fionna no fue tan buena escondiendose. Ya que uno la logró divisar. Sintió un dolor en su cabeza, era un ardor que le recorria en el craneo, al final de encuentas cayó inconciente en los brazos de un bucanero.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Despertó poco después, seguramente ya era de madrugada cuando logró recuperar el conocimiento. El lugar parecia un camarote, muy desordenado, estaba adornado por multiples simbolos, muchos de ellos eran gitanos. Intento incorporarse, pero fue en vano, estaba atada de pies y brazos.

Se movió con desesperación en la cama con un olor muy familiar, se detuvo y respiro más ese aroma significativo. Olor a café de avellana con un toque sutil a ron. Se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un joven pirata que no noto su presencia ya que se dirigia al tocador.

Ella observo sus movimientos, muy familiares. El joven se quito el sombrero dejando ver una cabellera rizada amarrada en una trenza baja, se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver unos brazos fuertes, se disponia a quitarse la playera:

**-Joder...-**exclamó y se voltió para ver a la doncella con velo negro cubriendo su rostro**.**

**-Nicolás...-**susurró con mucha alegría.

**-Le dije a los pendejos que nada de mujeres, lo siento...-**se disculpó el moreno, mientras desamarraba a la joven que no sabia quién era.

**-Nicolás...-**dijo con mucha alegría abrazando al moreno cayendo al suelo de manera.

El velo se alejo, dejando al descubierto unos hermosos y brillosos ojos azules cielo. El muchacho quedo rojo ante el encuentro de su joven amiga de la infancia, agarro sus caderas con fuerza. Como habia extrañado esa Pequeña Soñadora. Su olor a vainilla lo embriagaba más que el mismo Ron:

**-Fionna...-**dijo el joven posando una sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño**-¿Qué mierdas haces aqui?-p**reguntó furioso.

**-Eso también quiero saber eso...-**dijo ella seria**-Sientate...-**dijo ella señalando que se sentara a un lado de la cama junto a ella, obedeció como perro a dueña**-Tu madre murió...-**dijo la chica triste aguantandóse las lagrimas.

**-No me digas que sé y me duele recordar...-**exclamó el muchacho algo molesto.

_**-Tal vez no le deba preguntar que paso esa noche, ni como llegó hacer un pirata-**_pensó mientras el joven volvia a vestirse**-Nicolás ¿Dondé estamos?-**preguntó con ingenuidad.

**-En mi barco, lo malo es que estamos muy lejos de la costa, tendras que esperar hasta que encontremos otro puerto, tomaras un barco de ahi, regresaras al reino de Aaa y seguiremos con nuestras vidas...-**dijo el joven.

**-Eso no puede ser, no podemos regresar, es tu barco...-**exclamó la rubia**-Mi principe podia darte dinero por llevarme...-**fue interumpida.

**-Los piratas no hacen cortesias a soberanos, al menos que sean corsarios...-**emboso un tono burlon y le agarro el mentón a la chica.

**-Lazlo...-**frunció el ceño.

**-No me llames así, sabes que odio que me llamen por mi segundo nombre-**dejo de agarrarle el mentón**-Es mi ultima palabra no regresaremos...-**movió las manos negando molesto.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

**-Maldita terca, princesa, es una hija de su madre, maldita puta de dos patas...-**maldijo el moreno.

**-¿Ocurre algo Nick?-**preguntó Marshall, que se habia vuelto su primer oficial.

**-Esa maldita... Marshall necesito que te ocupes del barco mientras no estoy...-**agarro una soga que estaba a un lado del timón.

**-¿Pues que ocurrió?... No me digas que... Debes entender que es por tu bien, debes ol...-**veia como ataba la soga y la enredaba a un pequeño bote.

**-¿Sabes a quién me trajieron esta vez los malditos?...-**ata un nudo, apoya su pierna para mayor fuerza**-Me trajieron a ella...-**se quedó en silencio al oir eso.

**-Ella esta en el barco... malditos... bueno ¿la vas a regresar?-**preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-No estamos hablan de un objeto que se puede devolver a un dueño, ella esta mil veces mejor con él...-**se dirigió a la puerta del camarote, pero la siguientes palabras lograron que sus pasos crujieran con la madera.

**-Pero ¿Si supiera que paso esa noche, que sucederia?-**preguntó logrando que él se voltiara.

El silencio reino, sabia muy bien lo que sucedio esa miserable noche, ¿por qué? Muy fácil. Marshall lo habia acompañado y fue una noche tan oscura y degarradora tanto para él y Marshall:

**-No quiero verla llorar, reclamarse que es una tonta por soñar... eso me desgarraria hasta la poca carne que le queda a mi corazón, es mejor que no sepa que sucedio...-**sus ojos expresaban tristeza.

**-Pero ella debe de saber, sabemos mucho que ella deberia saber y tú le quieres ocultar algo demasiado importante...-**fue interrumpido por el mismo.

**-Si lo sé, lo que quiero es salvarla de la realidad y que abrá los ojos, eso ha sido y sera aun mi peor temor... Qué ella despierte de su sueño eterno y enfrente sola la realidad... porque tú más que nadie sabe que yo no podre protegerla de la realidad y que posiblemente no regresare a tiempo...-**el silencio reino.

Parecia que nadie los oyera, era más que obivo, era como la madrugada. Pero no contaron que la rubia estuviera detras de la puerta oyendo la conversación que tenian el capitán y el primer oficial:

**-Tengo miedo, mucho más cuando supe de pequeño que no hayaria lo que siempre ella decia "Y vivieron felices por siempre", espero que ella lo haye...-**se dirigió a la puerta del camarote, tocó la puerta**-Vamos Rubia Idiota-**se abrió la puerta y fingió que no habia escuchado la conversación.

Estuvo en silencio, Marshall se habia ido después que tocó la puerta. Salieron con el pequeño bote al mar. Ella estuvo en un silencio que se podian oir las pequeñas olas chocar con el pequeño barco.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Pudieron ver las costas muy cerca, a llegar a la tierra. Nicolás se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta que los guardo en un saco. El reino estaba a dos pueblos que realmente eran grandes les tomarian como dos dias en llegar.

Muy pronto anocheceria y estaban solo los dos en el bosque, el moreno comenzo a juntar ramas para la fogata, mientras Fionna buscaba algo para comer. Al fin con la hogera prendida, comenzo las palabras:

**-Dime ¿Ya supiste algo de tu padre?-**preguntó la rubia mientras comia algunas moras.

**-Se que mi verdadero apellido es Custode...-**respondió el moreno, saco de su saco un botella de ron y procuro tomar solo un sorbo.

**-Supiste todo esa noche...-**

**-Bueno basicamente, descubri que además de tener el apellido Custode, que me paresco mucho a mi padre...-**bostezo y se acomodo mejor**-Seria mejor que te duermas, tengo que vigilar, duerme...-**inquirio el muchacho y asi lo hizo la chica.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

_Una chica estaba jugando con la pelota, sabia que no debia de alejarse de su hermana, pero aun asi desobedeció. La pelota cayó en la calle , ella sin mirar los lados fue corriendo para recuperara a su amada pelota._

_Un carruaje se acercaba a toda prisa, sin prestar atención, llegando muy cerca de la niña de cabellos rubios:_

_**-Fionna, ¡Cuidado!-**__gritó su hermana._

_Los caballos pasaron por donde estaba la niña, pero ya no estaba. Un niño de cabello rizado la habia salvado. Ella se concentro al ver los ojos de su heroe, que era de un color café tostado muy llamativo, su piel gitano y lo más que atrajo su curiosidad fueron esos mechones rizados oscuros que salian de su pañoleta:_

_**-Te más cuidado Rubia Idiota ¿Quieres?-**__dijo el niño molesto incorporandose y ayudando a la niña._

_**-...-**__esos rizos eran hermosos a la vista del Sol__**-¿Tú quién eres?-**__preguntó mientras veia al niño sacudirse la ropa._

_**-Mi nombre es Nicolás Lazlo Petrikov ¿y el tuyo?-**__preguntó el niño._

_**-Fionna-**__sonrió haciendo sonrojar al niño__**-Fionna Mertens, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-**__parecia un tomate andante cuando asistio el niño._

_XxX_

_La pelota se lanzó varias veces, al fin reboto en un arból, una niña de cabellos morenos la recogió y se lo lanzó a un niño de cabello rubio:_

_**-Atrapalo Felix...-**__gritó la niña._

_**-La tengo...-**__gritó el niño alegre de haber atrapado la pelota con la que jugaban todas las tardes él y su hermana._

_**-Niños hora de la cena...-**__dijo su madre de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio._

_**-Ya vamos mamá... Una carrera...-**__gritó el niño avanzando muy rápido y su hermana intentaba seguirle el paso._

_Al fin llegaron a la cabaña, los niños entraron sin problemas, la mujer de cabellos rubios se detuvo un momento. Pudo sentir su respiración en su cuello, dandole un beso en su piel blanca muy diferente a la piel gitana de él. Sus mejillas ardiero al sentir que le agarraba el vientre y profundizaba más el beso._

_Gimió al sentir su lengua, otro gemido escapo de sus labios color fresa al sentir los dientes de su esposo en su cuello:_

_**-Nicolás...-**__suspiro su nombre y retiro la boca de él de su cuello__**-No podemos hacerlo aqui, los niños...-**__fue interumpida._

_**-No van a decir nada, solo te demuestro cuanto te amo, Fionna...-**__agarro su barbilla obligandola a que se perdiera en esos dos grandes granos de café que también aportaba su hijo._

_Le dio un beso como el primero de toda su vida, logrando que él fuera el único dueño de su boca._

Despertó la rubia, toda habia sido un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, pero ¿En que diablos pensaba? ¿Él era su amigo y no podia pensar en eso? ¿O sí?. Busco al moreno con la mirada, estaba en lo alto de un árbol durmiendo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Recuerda muy bien cuando lo vio por primera vez dormir en un árbol, agarro una pequeña piedrita y con muy buena punteria logro darle en la cabeza:

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**preguntó y luego bostezo, miró abajo y descubrió al reponsable**-¿Sabes que no es bueno despertar así a un pirata, podria darle un balazo a alguien?-**saco su lengua y saltó de la rama hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

**-Como digas, tenemos que seguir avanzando...-**sintió un escalofrio al oir los huesos de Nick tronar al estirarse.

**-Bien, vamonos...-**avanzaron hasta encontrar el camino y siguieron rumbo al reino.

**-Nick...-**llamo al moreno, él solo contestó con un "Mhm"**-¿Te puedo contar algo y no te vas a reir?-**el moreno asiste, sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas**-Soñe con el día en que nos conocimos...-**

**-Debes de tener más cuidado, sino fuera por mi...-**dejo de hablar al ver el rubor más grande de la rubia**-¿Qué sucede?-**preguntó agarrando de su barbilla obligandola a ver esos ojos oscuros.

Su respiración se pausaba, era increible tener esa cercania con su rostro. Tenia que admitirlo, apesar de los años, aun recordaba con claridad esa cara de niño. Su aliento lograba que ella perdiera la movilidad de sus párpados, eso provoco que se congelaran, dejando a sus ojos observar los labios de él:

**-Y luego aparecio en mi sueño que yo tenia hijos, estaba casada... estaba... ca... casa...-**tartamudió.

Sus labios temblaban, tenian hambre de él, de esos labios que le rebataron su primer beso, se puso de puntas logrando ue sus labios fresa tocaran los labios piratas de él, pero él se aparto rápidamente:

**-Qué estabas casada con tú principe ¿verdad?-**exclamó el pirata y se aparto más de la rubia.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Sus ojos empados de agua salina, hacia un juego perfectamente con sus ojos azules, sabia que si él la viera llorar se hecharia la culpa, por eso tuvo la excusa de ir a buscar frutos. Estaban tan cerca del reino, asi que acamparian en su lugar secreto, las palabras se cruzaron por su mente, logrando profundizar más su llanto:

_"Supe desde pequeño que no hayaria lo que siempre ella decia "Y vivieron felices por siempre", espero que ella lo haye..."_

Se limpió las lágrimas tenia que saber ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? ¿Por qué se volvió un pirata? ¿Por qué no se lo quiere decir?. Volvió a la hogera, tomando pasos firmes, queriendo enfretarse a la realidad, seria fuerte, no necesitaria ayuda de él, se sentó a un lado con la mirada seria:

**-Nicolás, ¿Qué paso esa noche?-**preguntó ella.

**-No es tan impor...-**

**-¿¡Como que no es tan importante!? Tú madre murió...-**se levantó de golpe furiosa.

**-No puedes hacer nada para...-**

**-Mi principe podria buscar a los asesinos...-**él se levanto, sorprendiendo a ella.

**-"Mi principe" "Mi principe" Él no puede hacer nada por mi...-**gritó estaba furioso.

**-Claro que sí...-**

**-Tú principe mató a mi madre...-**esas palabras cayeron como piedra a un río, hundiendose hasta el fondo**-Mi madre me dijo que me fuera antes que mataran a todos, yo me nege y le dije que peliaria por mi pueblo, entonces fue cuando me dijo la verdad...**

_****Flash Back****_

_**-Te acuerdas que hay otro reino que pelea contra este pueblo...-**__dijo mi madre con algunas lagrimas en los ojos._

_**-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver, mientras todos estan en el baile, nadie se entera de que los guardias vienen en camino para asesinarnos...-**__grite furioso, estaba cabreado._

_**-El principe de ese reino no quiso tomar el trono y sigue el viejo rey siempre, en busca de su nieto... El principe se escapo y cumplio su sueño de ser un pirata, pero se enamoro de una gitana con el corazón destrozado... Ellos se casaron y tuvieron un hijo... pero el sabia de sus acciones conocidas por ser un pirata lo sentiria a muerte... Y como sabia que matarian a su familia si no se entregaba ante el principe... asi que se sacrifico, lo mandaron a la horca en el cumpleaños de su unico hijo...-**__sollozó por el relato y volvió a continuar__**-Pero el principe sabia que si los gitanos se revelarian junto con los piratas, tenia que encontrar al niño de vientre gitano y sangre pirata, pero tambien de realeza...-**__me miro con esos ojos color plata__**-El nombre del niño, que ahora es un joven es Nicolás Lazlo Custode-**__susurró y fue cuando compredi todo._

_El de no ir en mi cumpleaños a la ciudad, el de no visitar a Custos Enquiridion que es el reino de mi abuelo y el de sufrir golpes bajos de la vida haciendo fuerte con sus golpes, cubrirme en la oscuridad de mi identidad gitano, la agarre en mis brazos para que se consolara en mi hombro._

_15 años de mentiras..._

_15 años de no saber la verdad..._

_10 años de no saber nada de mi padre..._

_Y todo en un corazón roto..._

_Oi los caballos, mi madre le pido a Marshall que me cuidara y no mirara atras. Los caballos galoparon como la misma carroza de un cobarde, hui como uno, nunca me habia sentido asi en toda mi vida._

_Ya muy lejos pude ver como ese pequeño pueblo. Donde habia crecido, donde habia soñado con el recuentro de mi padre, donde los gitanos se reunian en una comunidad muy unida, donde di el primer beso a la Pequeña Soñadora. _

_Era consumida por la codicia de ver sangre derramada y las almas saliendo de sus cadaveres llevandose la Muerte. Me hice la promesa de vengar esas almas y eso es lo que hare, como lo quiso mi padre._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

**-Eso fue lo qué paso...-**no se atrevió a mirar los ojos de la rubia.

Terror, sabia que veria terror en ellos, una pisca de rabia con mucha tristeza y daba algo de terror. Los ojos de él estaban empapados, desde hace muchos años que no lloraba, ella lo miraba como lo más extraño del mundo, pero sabia muy bien que estaba tan dolido como ella.

Ella tenia ahora más rabia, ¿Por qué no le dijo que su principe era un verdadero monstruo?. Si hubiera estado con él tal vez... Marshall tenia razón, ¿Qué pasaria si ella supiera la dura y cruda realidad?.

_"Pequeña Soñadora"_

La rabia se junto con los celos y la decepción. ¿Quién habra sido la Pequeña Soñadora?. No pudo más, su boca y sentimientos tomaron control de sus palabras:

**-También a la Pequeña Soñadora la perdiste ¿verdad?-**preguntó, él asistió y se acerco a ella.

**-Mi Pequeña Soñadora se va a casar y se que ella estara mil veces mejor con él, que conmigo...-**acarició su mejilla y besó su frente.

Comprendió sus palabras, ella era la Pequeña Soñadora, sus ojos entraron en terror al ver que se aleja como si nada importaba, tomo su muñeca:

**-Te tomaste la libertad de abarcar la mente de la Pequeña Soñadora con tu perfil, sin saberlo ella se enamoro de ti y despues de tanto tiempo ella no pudo olvidar al chico de cabellos rizados...-**susurró y miró con mucha cautela los ojos del pirata.

Se acerco a sus labios y los deleito como la primera vez. El pirata se fue al cuello blanco, ese olor a vainilla lo saboreaba cual helado, ella gemia al sentir como digustaba de su cuello, ella aprovecho que estaba ocupado le quito el chaleco.

Se detuvo al sentir las manos de la Pequeña Soñadora por su chaleco, observo el recital que hacian sus pequeñas manos parecidas a cual muñeca de porcelana, desde su barbilla hasta su clavicula. Las manos se fueron con delicadeza al hilo negro y lo desamarraron.

Mientra la Pequeña Soñadora procuraba quitarle la camisa de hilos verde. El joven Pirata recorria su estructura, retenia el impulso de agarrar su cuerpo tan fragil como una vasija fina y calmar su impulso de tenerla dentro, ya que se sentia un dolor y un creciente aumento en su pantalón, pero se tenia que contener.

Recorria su estructura de vasija fina, tan lisa y tersa al contacto con sus dedos, llego al corset del vestido, sus manos estaban tentadas y sus dientes crujian unos a otros, como queria hacerlo. Se dirigió a su nuca con la intención de desatar el nudo con los dientes.

Mordió un poco su nuca, provocando que gimiera, al fin logró desatar el nudo y con su mano derecha ayuda a su boca con la tarea de despojarla del corset, mientras su otra mano recorria sus caderas de vasija fina. Ella lo imito desatando el nudo con la boca, dejando ver un pecho de buena forma color canela.

XxX

Sus senos eran dos bolitas de algodón tan suaves, los masajeo y de esas bolitas de algodón brotaron dos capullos de color rosa. Sonrió con la malicia que le permitia sus labios, ella estaba avergonzada por ser pequeños sus pechos, pero para él era de lo más tierno esas bolitas de algodón coronados con capullos rosa.

Agarro las piernas de porcelana que aporta ella, haciendo que rodeara su torax. Masajeo con toda la suavidad del mundo su semilla de fresa logrando que gimiera más. Ya no pudo más, penetró con su espina a la bella flor de vainilla y fresa.

Que bien se sentia tenerla dentro, su espina era comprimido por los petalos de fresa, ¿Por qué sus petalos querian cerrar? ¿Tan poco tiempo tiene de amarla y ella también? ¿Realmente esto era tan real que parecia un sueño?.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... La embestia con suma delicadeza, sabia muy bien que era la primera vez de su Pequeña Soñadora y tenia que tratarla como una princesa, poco después las embestidas se volvieron salvajes y llenas de lujuria:

**-N... Ni... Nicolás...-**gemia su nombre una y otra vez.

Sabia más que nadie que aumentaria el ego de muchacho y que no dejaria que nadie se acercara a lo que era suyo. Lo sabia, pero le gustaba que la tomara posesión, él era algo posesivo con ella cuando eran niños, pero ahora con lo ocurrido no la dejaria ir tan facil.

Sintió el liquido correr por el interior, se sentia tan bien. Al fin se acostaron en el suelo, él se apoyo como un niño ocultando su cara en el pecho de una madre, pero ya no era un niño es un hombre, ella no es su madre es su mujer. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas al moreno.

Sus mejillas estaban sumamente coloradas, sentia que su cabello estaba siendo juguete de la rubia, no le importaba, pero desde hace años que no sentia las caricias tan finas de sus fragiles manos de muñeca en su cabeza.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Los rayos del sol indicaban que amanecia por las montañas, su pequeña mujer se aferraba del torso de él. Parecia un sueño que ambos compatian caballo y se dirigian al puerto donde posiblemente estaria el barco de él, en su cabeza aun retubaban las cosas que les dijo a él para convecerlo.

_"Siempre anduve buscando mi principe, sin saber que lo tenia a mi lado..."_

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, esto era lo que realmente queria. El caballo se detuvo en la playa cerca del palacio:

**-Fionna te quiero enseñar algo...-**dijo el joven pirata que bajo del caballo.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**bajo con la ayuda de él agarrando sus caderas.

**-Te acuerdas cuando tenias miedo del oceano y te dije que no habia nada que temer...-**respiro hondo.

**-Si, ese dia tu solo me mostraste una concha y que habia mucha belleza tanto en el oceano como en el fondo de el...-**se perdió en los recuerdos que tuvo con él, eran tan solo unos inocentes niños de 6 años.

**-Oye Fionna...-**saca de su chaleco un collar hecho con una concha marina**-Esto es para ti...-**susurro avergonzado.

Sintio sus mejillas humeder por el regalo, estaba feliz, sumamente feliz, siempre estuvo feliz a su lado y cuando se fue sintio un hueco en su corazón, pero ahora él habia regresado.

Pero no hay final feliz en este cuento.

Lo que fue un amanecer brillante se torno oscuro, las sonrisas se volvieron gritos de desesperación, los ojos brillantes en fria crueldad y para coronar, la vida se volvio muerte.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Vestida con el más fino vestido, con los mejores zapatos y sus labios pintados de color carmesi, pero esos labios eran adornados con una sonrisa triste, miraba los ojos de su hijo, iguales a los de su padre:

**-Mamá ¿Qué tanto piensas?-**preguntó una niña tan parecida a él, solo que con los ojos color la mar.

**-Nada Nora, juega con tu hermano...-**la niña de cabello moreno obedeció y se llevó a su gemelo.

No tenia las agallas suficientes de verlo morir, nunca lo hizo. Asi que cuando Gumball los embosco sabia que no podrian salir de esta y mandarian a Nicolás a la horca, no estaba en modo de lucha por el disparo en su hombro y su rodilla.

Cobarde.

Por no tener las agallas de enfrentarse a él sin la necesidad de un escudo. Verlo casi morir no tuvo otra opción que negociar con el principe...

_"Dejendolo y me casare con vos, se lo suplico dejendolo vivir"._

Le dedico un ultimo beso a su amor y se alejo de su cuerpo adolorido. Poco después descubrio que Gumball no era ni tan solo un hombre frio, sino que también de falta de palabra, oyó como mandaba a los caballeros a buscarlo para matarlo.

Quiso quitar esos doloroso recuerdos, pero vuelve a recordar al ver a sus hijos, cosecha y fruto de él. Gumball educa a su hijo de cabellera rubia y piel de cera como su hijo, mientras que a la niña la deja a un lado, la menos precia por ser tan parecida a él.

Mira en el tocador, saca de su cajon un pañuelo envuelto, lo desenvuelve y observa el collar de concha. Recuerda sus travesuras de niño, como le provocaba celos, como se ponia de posesivo, el dia en la cascada, su primer beso con el, cuando bailo al son de la orquesta, cuando lo volvió a ver de nuevo...

Demasiadas cosas.

Demasiadas cosas que le causaban tanto una sonrisa como una lágrima.

No volveria a ver su cabello tan rizado, su piel gitano, sus ojos tostados, su peculiar olor a café de avellana y esa sonrisa que se podia ver a un niño o a una persona indiferente con interes.

Sollozo y procuro ver la ventana, no podia dejar de pensar ¿Estara bien? ¿Se encontrara a salvo? y sobre todo ¿Él estara feliz con alguien más? La llenaba de rabia y de tristeza, pero no lo sabia, queria saberlo.

Voltió la cabeza y miro a su hija:

**-¿Por qué lloras?-**preguntó con inocencia.

**-Los "Y vivieron felices por siempre no existe"-**susurro y abrazo a su hija.

Ella la habia entendido prefectamente a su madre, pero ¿Por qué casi siempre llora cuando saca ese collar del cajón? ¿Qué es lo que piensa por la ventana que deja a la vista al oceano?. No lo sabia, pero lo descubriria.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Aqui se temina el maldito fic. bastante largo, espero que les haya gustado.

Me inspire exactamente en el cuento de la sirenita en la original.

No se si todos lo saben, pero al final ella no se queda con el principe y se convierte en espuma de mar.

Quiero hacer otro fic para la continuación de este...

Pero solo lo hare si ustedes lo quieren...

¿Gustan dejar reviews?


End file.
